Anakin Skywalker
"You're the worst dad ever!" "More like the most powerful dad ever!" - Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader IN LIFE He was 1st seen in a meeting of the jedi council. he attended Qui Gon's funeral and later, he asked what would happen to him. 10 years later, he said no harm will come to padme because he can sense everything in padme's room but Obi Wan said his senses aren't keen and Padme was shot to death, much to Anakin's horror. Later, he made romantic eyes with Padme and ignored her when she told him to stop. This backfired when Padme reported him to the council. He told Padme of his love to which stopped when padme said he's weird. He was mentioned that he was busy and can't help Obi Wan. Later, at the Battle of Geonosis, he fell off a plane because Padme fell off too. When Dooku tried to kill him and Obi Wan, Yoda protected them. He was later seen at the senate. 3 years later, he killed Dooku at Palpatine's command. At home, he heard Padme tell him that she's pregnent. He told Yoda and Mace Windu that his secret wife is pregnent, much to Padme's embaressment. Later, he sat next to Palpatine and he told him of the dark side. Anakin realized Palpatine was the sith and Anakin said he was a slow learner and reported him to the council. Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto and Saesee Tinn killed Palpatine, to Anakin's relief. Anakin told the story to his children, Luke and Leia and said all the jedi lived. He said that he and Padme lived happily on Naboo and his dreams were just a trap. He agreed that this ruins a better follow up storyline. He laughed and said he had a family. Later, Anakin turned to the dark side and became Darth Vader and killed Ashla, Liam, Sors Bandeam, Shia Letup, Jeswi Ele, and more children. On Mustafar, he tried to kill Obi Wan by throwing lava at him but quit. 19 years later, he choked Orson Krennic for asking to be in charge because Vader thought that meant he wants to have power over him. Vader says a pun to which Krennic said was a dad joke to Vader's surprise, mistaking it to be that he was a father but was dissapointed to realize that he wasn't. Later, he killed all the rebels on a plane and got the death star plans. A few days later, he came on the ship curious to know why his stormtroopers were dead. He recognized R2 who ran at the sight of him, much to Vader's horror. Later, Luke Skywalker asked how his father died and Obi Wan said he didn't die but was Darth Vader. Later, he attempted to duel with Obi Wan but Obi Wan remembered chopped off Vaer's hand and feet, and started attacking him and took off his mask. Obi Wan said he didn't age well to which Vader says he hated him. He watched Tarkin give orders on the Death Star. 3 years later, he destroyed an innocent battleship. VAder immediately regretted this. Later, SPock put his hand on Vader and he died. Han shot him but he grabbed the blaster wondering why he shot first and said he didn't know why. He asked Palpatine what he wanted and said Anakin had a son to Vader's surprise and told his imperials, Zuckas, Boba an other bounty hunters, a droid with a picture of Kiddo, Han Solo in carbonite and hyperspace. He met Luke and said they whould rule together but when Luke attempted suicide, he rescued him with Luke angrily saying that he's the worst dad ever while Vader said he's the most powerful dad ever. A year later, he greeted Palpatine. Later, he sensed Luke's thoughts and was happy to realize he had a daughter and said he had to tell everyone. He told the stormtroopers, while Palpatine angrily scolded Luke. Vader came and said Palpatine said he killed Padme in his anger and doesn't know why she can give birth to 2 kids. Palpatine finally told the truth. Vader angrily cried out that Palpatine lied to him and as revenge, he'll kill him. He got out his lightsaber and told Palpatine to come to him. Then Vader yelled in regret as Palpatine electrocuted him to death. In Spirit Life He returned to visit Luke and Luke thanked him for returning in a form he realized and Anakin asked why he'd do that and Luke said he doesn't know and went away. He said it's funny if he turned young again and said "Hey, the jedi are evil." but changed back. obi wan said when he was young, he was annoying. Then he turned into a child and said, "Now this is podracing" but changed back again. Then he saw Obi Wan, Yoda, Mace Windu and Qui Gon and asked if Padme was there and was disappointed when she was not and there was only the jedi. He said at least they're all friends. Then the ghosts of Ashla, Liam, Shia, Sors, Jeswi, and the other younglings appeared and said "You killed as all as children." Anakin then let out a guilty smile. 30 years later, Kylo Ren looked at his broken helmet and said he will finish what he started and called him grandfather. Anakin burst up and said "I'm a grandpa too!" Then he started to tell everyone to the other spirit's annoyance. Later, in Finn's immagination, Kylo Ren called him to save him. But then he appeared and said he's on Luke's side now and gave him a fist bump and disappeared. Luke then cried out "Thanks, Dad!" Appearences How the phantom menace should have ended how attack of the clones should have ended how revenge of the sith should have ended how rogue one should have ended how star trek should have ended how star wars should have ended how star wars {special edition} should have ended how the empire strikes back should have ended how return of the jedi should have ended how the force awakens should have ended {spirit} HISHE force awakens lego {spirit in imagination} thank you times a million! Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Star Wars Category:Skywalker family Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Males